toothandchainfandomcom-20200215-history
Fang of Tooth
" Good humans own good dogs and bad humans own bad dogs. That's the way the world works. " - Fang to Striker Physical Attributes Status Fang has been heavily depressed due to the recent loss of her newborn, so much that it has taken a large toll on her physical health. She is underweight and her eagerness to fight is hugely diminished. Other than this she is perfectly healthy. Weight 40 pounds 8 ounces The average weight for a female Bull Terrier is 45-55 lbs. Check here to learn more about her breed. Height 21 inches The average height for a female Bull Terrier is 21-22 inches at the shoulder. Scars and Deformities She has a few very faint marks from an old fight but is otherwise healthy. Colors, Eyes and Markings White and Brindle Bull Terrier White (#faefec) - The base of her body is complete white. Brindle (#5a3322) - There is a small brindle spot on her right eye and right ear. Inner Ear (#5a3435) - Her inner ears are a crimson color. Eyes (#000000) - Her eyes are actually very dark brown but appear black unless in bright light. Her eyes are triangular. Nose (#000000) - Her nose is black. It is larger than average. Muzzle (#fcdddd) - Her muzzle is a light pink, commonly seen in Bull Terriers. Coat, Tail and Ears Her fur is short and coarse. It is generally pretty clean. Her tail is docked. Her ears are large and rabbit-like. Simplified Description White short-furred Bull Terrier with a brown splotch on her right eye, pinkish muzzle and a black nose. She boasts dark brown eyes and a heavy-build. She has a few faded scratches from a fight. Collars Current Collar - Silver Chain Owned Collars - Silver Chain Quotes and Trivia * Her nicknames include: Bunny and Fangygirl given to her by her roleplayer, Rayheart. * Her first affiliation was Tooth. This is ironic since her name is Fang. * She was the first dog created in Tooth and Chain. * She has PTSD * Her zodiac sign is cancer. * Her element is water. * Her house is Slytherpuff (Slytherin and Hufflepuff) * Her MBTI is ISFP (Introverted, Sensing, Feeling and Perceiving) Personality Likes * Playing * Nature * Rain * Adventure Dislikes * Blood * Water * Ropes * Talking about her problems * Admitting her mistakes Lifetime Goals * Unsure Current Goals * Freedom * Safety Past Goals * Love * Fame Fears * Needles * Losing loved ones * Her mind Vows * I won't be scared, I know you're still with me Blossom. You'll keep me going, I know I'll survive with your help. Opinions * Dog-Fighting - "I've never seen so much cruelty bundled into one heart-breaking experience." * Tooth - "I will never forget that place. The smell, the memories. They're burned into my heart forever now." * Being an Alpha - "I thought it would mean I might be safe from painful fights. Turns out, it was the second most painful fight I've endured." Favorites * Favorite Food - Chicken * Favorite Place - Daffodil Hill * Favorite Activity - Playing in rain puddles * Favorite Flower - Larkspur * Favorite Season - Spring Skills and Abilities Defense: ★ ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Offense: ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ Speed: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Stealth: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Swimming: ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Sight: ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Hearing: ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ ☆ Pain Tolerance: ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ Agility: ★ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Stamina: ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ☆ Statistics * Fights Won: 2 * Fights Lost: 0 Trophies and Awards None yet! History Puppy Fang was born a stray in the Outerlands. She spent much of her younger years roaming the hills, getting into trashcans and fighting off raccoons. She met another stray named Blossom in the fields and managed to learn various skills from her about how to fend for herself. Though not much has been disclosed about her puppy days, she was picked up by Viktor Thorn one day and forced to join Tooth. Young Adult Leave me be I don't feel like writing 5 paragraphs about her right nowwwww Adult Nope Senior Nope Death nOOOO Relationships Family Blossom Blossom was Fang's mate, having met at a young age in the Outerlands. Blossom's older statue paired well with Fang's youthful curiosity. Blossom taught Fang how to live in the wild and Fang taught Blossom how to live with others. Not much else is known about this pairing as Fang is very secretive about her past. "She was my home. Like a mentor, friend, mate and sibling all wrapped into one." - Fang about Blossom Mochi Mochi was Fang's mother. She didn't play a very active role in parenting so Fang doesn't know her very well. "I know my mother loved me but sometimes I think she allowed me a little too much independence at such a young age." - Fang about Mochi. Umber Umber was Fang's father. Even less is known of Umber. "My dad stopped visiting one day and, well, you move on." - Fang about Umber. Scamper Scamper was one of Fang's siblings. Out of her 8 other siblings she was closest to Scamper. However, she still hasn't brought him up. She hasn't seem him in a long time either. "Scamper was buckets of fun. We went anywhere, we fought and we learned. But when I met Blossom, he didn't spend much time with me. I guess he was jealous." - Fang about Scamper Coco Coco was Fang's first child. He died in childbirth. His father was Striker. "I- I don't know what to do-where to go. I'm lost-I-I'-" - Fang about Coco Strawberry Berry for short, is Fang's second child. Her father is Striker. "I don't know anymore." - Fang about Strawberry. Vanilla Vanilla is Fang's third child. His father is Striker. "I don't know why he never stops crying and when he cries, I start crying and then Berry cries and all we're left with is a big, crying mess." - Fang about Vanilla Friends Striker Striker is Fang's mate but they both prefer to be seen as friends. They met in Tooth and, being some of the strongest dogs of the affiliation, managed to get along well. Their alpha positions required them to bear puppies, leading to a very distraught Fang. Striker was willing to help raise the pups, however. "You've always been like a brother to me. I love you a lot, more than you'll know, but /not/ like this. romantically" - Fang to Striker on their relationship Enemies None Owners Viktor Thorn Gallery Fffffff-0.png Fang's Palette-1.png Links User: Rayheart Breed Information: Bull Terrier Category:Fighting Dogs __FORCETOC__